Me and My Gang
by Gommeroi
Summary: Major Evan Lorne goes off world with his team and finds a small black box. Can they save Lorne in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Main Characters:** Major Evan Lorne, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Dr. Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Dr. Radek Zelenka, Dr. Carson Beckett, Dr. Astra Owen (OFC), Captain Jason Wood (OMC), Liuetenant Wyatt Van Ingen, and Mahendra Temdulkar (OMC).

**Summary:** Evan Lorne and his team finds a small black box. Can they save Lorne in time?

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything Stargate for they belong to their rightful oweners. I write for fun and make no money from this. I do own my original characters of Dr. Astra Owen, Captain Jason Wood, Lieutenant Wyatt Van Ingen, and Mahendra Tendulkar. The title of the fic belongs to Rascal Flatts.

* * *

**Chapter One: John Talks With Evan**

Major Evan Lorne was in his office doing his paper work when Colonel John Sheppard entered with a grin and an easy going manner.

"Major Lorne," John said breezily.

"Colonel Sheppard," Evan replied. "Take a seat, Colonel."

John sat down and leaned back, stretching his long legs.

"Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

"I'm here to tell you about your team, Major Lorne and have put together a few names for you. I'm also giving you command of team two, and you'll be my XO," John informed him.

Evan stared at him in shock. He was going to be team leader of team two and Sheppard's XO wasn't what he was expecting at all. He was stunned but excited by the news, and he grinned.

"Thank you, sir," he accepted.

"You're welcome," John said, returning the Major's grin. John passed Evan his list of names.

Evan nodded and accepted the list. The first name on the list was Captain Jason Wood. He was an F302 pilot and had an exclamatory record. He'd been apart of Cameron Mitchell's squad that defeated Anubis over Antarctica. He then spent twelve months apart of the SGC before joining the original expedition team. He also had excellent demolition skills, and loved to tinker, but not on McKay or Zelenka's scale. Evan had never worked with Wood, but had heard of his reputation while being at the SGC.

Second on his list was Lieutenant Wyatt Van Ingen, a Marine. Wyatt had been plucked from the war in Iraq for his skills. From what information Evan had on Wyatt, the man's skills and abilities impressed him. Van Ingen had done tours of Afghanistan and Iraq.

The first civilian on his list was Dr. Astra Owen. His heart almost stopped beating and thought the Ancients were playing a cruel joke on him and laughing at his expense.

Evan and Astra had been dating before she left for Atlantis. He'd put in an application to go as well but had been denied by General O'Niell – her father. General O'Niell hadn't given a reason why and Evan hadn't questioned it. He had been angry and upset that Jack hadn't let him go with Astra to Atlantis. Before Astra had left for Atlantis with Dr. Weir's team, they had a huge fight and said some horrible words to each other. At that moment Evan felt like they had broken up over it, parting on bad terms.

When Colonel Everett asked him to go with him to help Atlantis, Evan jumped at the chance. When they had gone through the 'Gate too Atlantis Evan had been surprised to see Astra. She'd been in the 'Gate room talking with Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard at the time. Dr. McKay had been there as well.

Astra had been shocked to see him and obviously still mad with him. Evan had tried to speak with her but they had ended up fighting in the 'Gate the room with people starring at them. Evan had found himself with Astra on his team as they defended the city against the Wraith. They'd ended up getting separated somehow and when he found her again she had been lying on the floor with a Wraith looming over her, fear etched in her face. Before the Wraith had attacked her Evan had been able to kill it.

Since then Evan had tried to speak with her several times, but she'd refused to speak with him. It made it hard for them both when on a few occasion they've had to work together. Evan was brought back to the present when Colonel Sheppard spoke to him.

"Is everything alright, Major Lorne?"

"Yes, sir. You've got some fine men here, Colonel. I know Dr. Owen is the best archaeologist/linguist in the Pegasus Galaxy and learnt from Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"You know Dr. Owen?"

"Yes, sir. We worked together on a team at the SGC. She's pretty amazing at what she does."

"John nodded in agreement. "Yup."

Evan read the file on Mahendra Tendulkar, who was an Athosian. He'd lost his family to the Wraith. Mahendra had one surviving sister. Mahendra often acted as a liaison for SGA teams in the past. Evan was impressed with him.

"I'll go inform my team that they are the new SGA2."

"You can also tell them you ship out on your first mission tomorrow morning at 0700 to the planet P47-X89. There's an Ancient building of some sort and your civilian is one of the few who could translate it. She's also half Ancient as you know, and would probably love to get her hands on this stuff. Anyway Rodney says he has far more important work to do then look at Ancient writing, unless it contains Ancients weapons or cool Ancient technology that could help us fight against the Wraith."

"Understood, sir."

"You'll find Captain Wood in the armoury checking out the new batch of explosives that has just come in off the Deadalus. He was still there when I left. You'll find Lt. Van Ingen in the training room with Ronon Dex. I believe that Dr. Owen will be in the archaeology lab, she lives there when she isn't going off world."

"How long do we have off world, sir?"

"You have four days and three nights. You need to check in every three hours."

"Was there anything else, sir?"

"That will be all, Major and I'll leave you to find your team."

"Yes, sir," Evan gave Sheppard a smart salute and watched his CO leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Evan Goes To Meet His Team**

Evan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

_'Well here it goes,'_ he thought.

Evan left the safety of his office and went to the gym to find Lt. Wyatt Van Ingen. Evan was getting used to the idea he only had to think something on to open or close. The colours and lighting were distracting his train of thought, and giving him ideas for paintings and drawings. He'd brought his art set along with a couple of thick sketch pads. Evan found Van Ingen sparing with Ronon Dex. He cringed when the large Satedan knocked the Marine to the floor.

"Have you come to join us, Major Lorne?" Ronon asked him.

Lt. Van Ingen stood quickly and saluted him.

"At ease, Lieutenant," Evan said casually. "No, Ronon I've come to speak with Lt. Van Ingen about a private matter."

"If you see Dr. Owen give her these," Ronon said, handing him some beautiful butterfly hair combs he'd bought Astra before she'd left for Atlantis. "She left them behind during our sparring match this morning."

Evan glanced at the hair combs in his right hand and then at Ronon, giving the Satedan a puzzled expression.

"I've seen you two talking before," Ronon explained.

Evan nodded. _'It would be more like arguing,'_ he thought.

"Sir, you wanted to speak to me about something?" Wyatt reminded him.

Evan indicated for Wyatt to follow him out into the hallway.

"I'm letting you know that you've been placed on my team, the new SGA2," Evan told him, waiting for the Marine's response.

"Thank you, sir. I'm honoured to be apart of your team. May I ask who else is on our team?" Wyatt stood tall with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Captain Wood, Dr. Owen, and an Athosian called Mahendra Tendulkar will be forming our team. You need to be in the 'Gate room at 0700. We are heading to P47-X89 to look at some Ancient building thing for four days and three nights," Evan informed him.

"Understood, sir. I will be ready at 0700."

"Good. Go back to your sparring Lieutenant Van Ingen," Evan said smiling.

"Yes, sir," Wyatt said smiling shyly.

Wyatt gave him a salute and headed back towards Ronon. Evan left the gym, once he turned around to walk away he heard a crash as he left the room. Evan didn't look back and continued to the armoury.

It didn't take long for Evan to arrive at the armoury. He found Captain Wood in there checking out the new explosives and other new gear that had just come in off the Deadalus. Evan grinned.

"Hello, Captain Wood," Evan greeted, leaning against the door with his arms folded across his chest.

Jason stood straight and gave Evan a smart salute.

"Major Lorne," Jason acknowledged.

"I'm here to inform you that you're apart of my team and you'll be my XO," Evan informed him. "You will need to meet us in the 'Gate room at 0700. We are going to look at an Ancient building on planet P47-X89. We'll be there for four days and three nights," Evan added.

"Yes, sir," Jason replied. He wasn't sure what to say.

Evan chuckled and left the young pilot. He then went to find Mahendra. He was lost in thought and bumped into Teyla Emmagan in the hallways.

"I'm sorry, Teyla," Evan apologised to the Athosian leader, and one of Astra's closet friend's.

"It's alright, Major Lorne. Have you spoken with your team yet? I was just speaking with Colonel Sheppard. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I'm in the works of catching up with my team. I've already spoken with Lt. Van Ingen and Captain Wood. I'm now looking for Mahendra Tendulkar and then will need to find Dr. Owen," Evan replied, as they walked through the halls of Atlantis.

"Mahendra is in the mess hall having lunch. Dr. Owen is in the archaeology lab," Teyla informed him. She hesitated before talking again. "You and Dr. Owen know each other well?"

"Yes. Dr. Owen was the civilian on my team at the SGC. She is most head strong and very stubborn at times, but is brilliant at what she does."

Teyla smiled. "I've seen her perform amazing things here in our first year here."

"She saved our butts on more than one occasion while we were off world," Evan admitted.

They entered the mess hall.

"I find Astra a most wonderful and caring person. She supported me and my people when most of the Expedition members thought we were traitors to the Wraith. She spent a lot of time with us on the main land and loves to go there. Her actions went a long with my people and was adopted by one of our Elders, not just anybody can be given this Gift," Telya said smiling.

"That wouldn't surprise me with Dr. Owen. She gets adopted into nearly every village we got to," Evan said amused.

"I guess your people discovering Dr. Owen was half Ancient was pretty exciting?" Evan queried grinning.

"You would not believe how they have treated her after that. They treat her like royalty," Teyla said with a grin.

"I bet she didn't like that?" Evan inquired chuckling. He couldn't help himself for he knew what Astra was like.

"Dr. Owen did not like the idea of being treated like royalty. She did try and explain that she didn't have the knowledge or skills of the Ancestors. Astra doesn't even know who her real mother was apart from being an Ancestor. I don't think she remembers her true mother. Astra has never spoken about her natural father. I hear he is a fine warrior amongst your people?"

"Dr. Owen's father's name is General Jack O'Niell. Yes he is highly respected and an excellent warrior of high class. He lead the first ever team through the Stargate when it was rediscovered on our planet. He is a good and kind man," Evan said honestly.

"Why does she not talk about him? Though I believe she sent General O'Niell a message with the others. I think she may have made one for you, Major Lorne. Dr. Owen is not one to talk about her family."

Evan's heart almost skipped a beat when Teyla said Astra made him a message. One he never received, but it gave him hope that things could be rectified between them, if he didn't give up. Evan wondered why Astra didn't send it to him.

"Astra is probably the one who should talk about her family, not me. I don't understand the full story as it is complicated," Evan answered. "What is Mahendra Tendulkar like, Teyla?"

"He is a good and honourable man. He is a quiet man and respects his leaders. Mahendra is loyal and never gives in. Mahendra has lost family to the Wraith. Mahendra is one of the best hunters and fighters I've ever seen. He is a wonderful negotiator. It is why I recommended him in the first place to Colonel Sheppard."

"Mahendra sounds like a good guy," Evan said impressed.

They spotted Mahendra outside on the balcony sitting by himself. The Athosian had a salad and bottled water in front of him.

"He is over there," Teyla pointed out for Evan.

Evan was surprised to find Mahendra to be a short man. He had imagined him to be a tall, large man for some reason. It wasn't until they approached the man's table that Evan found that Mahendra had a quit dignified manner about him. Mahendra reminded him of Teyla.

"Mahendra," Teyla replied smiling, they bent heads in the traditional Athosian greeting.

Mahendra this is Major Lorne. Major Lorne this is Mahendra Tendulkar," Teyla introduced.

"It is an honour to meet you, Mahendra. Teyla has told me nothing but good things about you," Evan said, offering him his hand.

Mahendra smiled shyly at the Major's compliment, accepting the Major's hand in a firm but gentle hand shake. Astra was one of the few Atlantean's he hang out with. He considered it an honour to hang out with one of the Ancestors and considered it his duty to protect her, subtly of course, for he feared her wrath. Her wrath was legendary amongst the Athosian's and Atlantean's. It rivalled that of Dr. McKay.

Mahendra thought the Atlantean's were a strange people and had sacrificed himself to be separated from his people to live in the Ancestor's city. He thought some of their rituals and mannerisms were odd.

"May I ask why you are here seeking me out, Major Lorne?" Mahendra questioned respectfully.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be apart of my team? The other members of our team will be Captain Wood, Lieutenant Van Ingen, and Dr. Owen. Your skills and knowledge will be a great asset to our team," Evan said. He knew he couldn't command Mahendra to join him as he was civilian, not military.

"I would be most pleased to help and offer my skills and assistance," Mahendra agreed delighted that both Major Lorne and Teyla thought so highly of him. He was pleased that Astra would be apart of the team.

Major Lorne and Mahendra shook hands.

"We start our first mission tomorrow at 0700. We got to planet P47-X89. There is an Ancient building there that we are going to look at. We'll be on the planet for four days and three nights," Evan informed him.

"I'll be waiting for you, Major Lorne," Mahendra assured the pilot.

Mahendra walked over to Evan and bent his head in the Athosian manner. Evan did the same, feeling awkward but was happy that Mahendra had accepted the offer.

"I'll let you finish your lunch, Mahendra. It was good to meet you."

Evan and Teyla left Mahendra alone to finish his lunch. Evan thought he should grab a tray of food for Astra. Evan thought the archaeologist probably hadn't eaten yet. The Major made sure he piled the tray with her favourite food. Teyla arched her eyebrow but said nothing.

"I will leave you to speak with Dr. Owen alone, Major Lorne. I'm going off to meditate," Teyla told him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes:** This is meant to be part of the previous chapter, but would make it far too long. So, I broke it down._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dr. Astra Owen**

With that Teyla left him alone to play with the Dragon. The Dragon he feared right now. Evan took a deep breath and walked towards the archaeologist lab. When he arrived to the lab, Evan found the Dragon alone much to his relief. Her head was bent over something and her long blond hair fell over her face, shielding it from him. How Evan longed to rake his fingers through her golden hair. Evan sighed. He took a deep breath and knocked. Evan waited. He knocked again.

Astra glanced up annoyed at the person who dared disturbed her. She went to say something and her mouth dropped open when the archaeologist saw that it was one Major Evan Lorne. One Major that she had been trying to avoid since his arrival here and one Major she was trying very hard not to think about.

"What are you doing here? Is there some emergency going on that I'm unaware of?" Astra snapped.

She was tired and hadn't slept for a few days. Astra was working on an Ancient tablet that one of the lower exploration teams had brought back for her to decipher. Astra then spied the food tray in Evan hands and heard her stomach growl with hunger.

"I bought lunch"' Evan offered.

The pilot walked cautiously over to her and placed the tray gently in front of the archaeologist, taking a few steps backwards as a precaution to his safety. Astra eyed the tray critically. To her satisfaction it was layered with chicken sandwiches, fruit salads, and yoghurts, all of her favourites.

"There is no emergency," Evan assured her, and was pleased to see her eat the sandwiches.

"Why are you here?" Astra persisted.

"You are going to be the civilian on my team, along with Captain Wood, Lt. Van Ingen, and Mahendra Tendulkar. We leave tomorrow on our first mission at 0700. We are exploring an Ancient building on the planet P47-X89 for four days and three nights. There has been no sign of Wraith activity for a long time. You're the best person for the job," Evan explained, backing away a little more.

"No."

"Astra!" Evan began.

"Look, Major Lorne, I can't work on a team with you. Not after what happened between us before I left for Atlantis the first time," Astra said angrily. "You might be able to keep it professional, but I don't think I can."

"I've tried apologising for the words I said! You refuse to listen or accept my apology! What more do you want me to do?" Evan said heatedly, running his fingers through his hair.

"I was beyond mad when your father wouldn't allow me to go with you! He didn't give me a reason why I couldn't come with you. I took my anger out on you and I shouldn't have," Evan said regretfully.

"I know we said some horrible things that day and that I hurt you, As," Evan said a little more softly, stepping closer to her until he was beside her. Evan gently turned her around to face him.

"I never meant to hurt you and I never want to hurt you again. I love you, As and I have never stopped loving you. There is no other woman for me but you! You are the woman I want to be with, if you'll let me."

Evan sighed and hung his head in defeat. He'd tried everything to apologise to her. She was an unforgiving woman at the best of times.

Astra chewed her lips before she started talking. She'd never stop loving Evan, not even after the fight they had that horrible day. Astra wished that she could take all those words back. Evan went to turn away from her and the archaeologist placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"Thank you, for the lunch, Evan. I'm sorry I said those mean words to you and wish I could take them back. I am as much to blame as you are," she confessed, lowering her eyes.

Evan was astonished to hear Astra say those words. He lifted her chin with his finger and thumb. The pilot looked into her pale green eyes. Green eyes that he'd fallen in love with that day they had crashed into each other in the halls of the SGC.

Evan leant forward and brushed his lips across hers gently. He held his breath and waited for her response. Evan was half expecting a slap across his face for being so bold and daring. When no slap came, Evan leant forward again and pressed his lips a little firmer to hers.

The pilot heard her moan softly when tongues clashed. Evan had been dreaming of these soft lips and her curves since the day Astra left for Atlantis. Evan thought he'd never have the chance to touch them again when she left.

He ran his fingers through her hair and tugged it gently. He'd loved playing with her hair. Evan sighed with content and felt he was in bliss when she wrapped her arms around him, and deepened their kiss. Evan and Astra had to part for air, and she rested her head against his chest.

"When we get back you can cook me dinner, seem as the last time I coked for you I nearly killed you," she said blushing a nice pink colour.

Evan started to chuckle that turned into a deep laugh.

"It's not funny, Ev! I thought you were gonna die," she said, her face turning a darker shade of red.

"I know it wasn't funny then and it is a good thing you knew first aid," he teased her.

"Oh stop it, Leannan! I can't be a good as cook as you are!" She said. She stopped when she realised the words she had used.

Evan heard her call him Leannan. A word used between two lovers. It made his heart swell with love for her hearing that word again from her lips for him, and him alone.

"As did you just say Leannan?"

Astra nodded when she looked at him. "I want us to try again, Ev. I mean it. These past twelve months were horrible without you and I regret saying those nasty words to you. Besides you just kissed me."

Astra pulled away from the safety of his embrace and went to her top desk draw. She got out something and put it in his hand, closing his fingers around it. It was hard and cold. Evan looked down and recognised the device as something that goes into a video recorder. His heart pumped hard and fast, glancing at Astra.

"It's the message I recorded but never sent to you. I wasn't sure if you'd accept it so I never sent it," Astra said quietly.

"Leannan," he murmured into her ear and then kissed her gently.

They hugged and shared another kiss. Evan felt the last of their anger strip away from both of them. There was only remorse and a keen sense to make it up to each other. That was something he was looking for ward to do.

"I have a whole pile of paper work to do. No matter how much I want to keep doing this with you," he said softly.

"Only because Sheppard keeps dumping it on you!" Astra exclaimed.

"I know. These are yours. You left them in the training room with Ronon. He found them for you."

Evan handed her butterfly hair combs back to her.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you in the morning, Amor," he whispered to her.

"Till morning," she replied.

Astra watched Evan leave the room with mixed feelings. There was lots of confusion on how she felt about the Major. Though one thing the archaeologist discovered was that she had never stopped loving Major Evan Lorne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Meditating With Friends**

After eating her lunch and working on the Ancient text for a few hours, Astra put down her pen down and rubbed her temple. She sighed in frustration for she couldn't stop thinking about Evan. Astra decided to go find Teyla.

Astra knocked on Teyla's door when she arrived at the Athosian's quarters.

"Enter," Teyla called.

The Atlantean woman stepped inside her friend's quarters and found the Athosian meditating.

""Astra," Teyla greeted warmly.

"Hey, Teyla can I join you?"

"Of course," Teyla invited.

Teyla found her friend fascinating. She was a brilliant scientist and part Ancestor. Teyla found Astra amazing with her story and the two had clicked. They had become close friends in their time in the lost city. They would often seek each other out when they were both on Atlantis. Teyla had been teaching Astra her style of fighting when the scientist had asked the Athosian leader to teach her, when she had confessed for having a love martial arts. Astra had been lucky enough to work with Colonel Sheppard's team on several occasions. Astra and Teyla had been delighted and enjoyed working together.

"You are troubled by something."

It was not a question. Astra sat down and imitated her friend and copied her siting position.

"By someone, not something," Astra corrected.

"Is it Major Lorne?" Teyla inquired.

They had spoken many times about Astra's feelings for Lorne before and after Major Lorne's arrival with Colonel Everett's men. Teyla was the first person Astra had confined in about her relationship with the Major. She'd explained what had happened before leaving for Atlantis the first time and when he arrived with Everret.

"I have recently discovered that I will be placed on his team." She had her eyes closed and was relaxing her breathing.

"This is not good news?"

"I am not so sure what I feel. Evan came and spoke to me earlier about being on his team. We apologised to each other for the hurtful words we exchanged before leaving the first time. Now I feel unsure, anxious about what I feel for Evan. I have no idea what to expect."

"You are feeling fear of your feelings for Major Lorne. What do you fear about these feelings? What happened when you were talking to make you feel this way?"

Astra listened carefully to what her friend was telling her. She always felt good after talking with Teyla, though her advice always made her think about things.

"We talked and we kissed," Astra admitted, blushing and adverting her eyes from Teyla's.

"Kissing can be a good sign. It shows that you are ready to forgive each other and to put the past behind you. You have admitted to saying horrible words and have apologised for them."

"Yes," Astra said thoughtfully.

"It is up to you and Major Lorne how you go forward with each other. You two care and love each other very much, and want to make this work. In your heart you know what you want and how to get it. A little fear never hurt anyone."

"When did you become so wise, oh Wise One," Astra teased.

"It comes from my father who was a great leader."

"Do you mind if I hang out with you for the afternoon?"

"Of course you are welcome to stay, Astra," Teyla said softly.

"Thanks."

Astra and Teyla talked all afternoon and well into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Team Are Ready To Leave**

The next morning Evan was in the Puddle Jumper Bay waiting for his team. He had Jumper two open and ready. He had his gear stored in the back of the Jumper and had made sure it had been tied securely. He had been there twenty minutes early, but he had always been like that. It wasn't long before a smiling and cheerful Captain Jason Wood appeared.

"Good morning, sir," Jason greeted cheerful.

"Morning, Captain," Evan replied.

"Are we the first two here?"

"Yup. Lieutenant Van Ingen, Dr. Owen, and Mahendra Tendulkar have yet to arrive," Evan confirmed.

Evan helped him pack his bag in the back of the Jumper. Jason noted a tall dark haired man entering the Jumper Bay.

"I take it this is Lt. Van Ingen?" Jason asked Evan.

"Yes that's Lt. Van Ingen. I believe he's relatively new to the Stargate Program. He came with Colonel Everett's men with a basic crash course. This is his first ever official off world experience," Evan explained.

Jason nodded. "I remember mine, though I prefer not to."

"That bad?"

"Let's just say I was a little green on the other side," Jason confessed, blushing a little and ducking his head.

Evan chuckled. "My most embarrassing moment was throwing up on the mining planet in front of Teal'c and the Unas Chaka."

"That's pretty bad. I never really had much to do with Teal'c," Jason admitted.

"I was getting basic jaffa training from Teal'c before leaving for Atlantis."

Jason's eyes went wide. "I only have a black belt in Karate. It would have been interesting learning from Teal'c."

"He's a fair and patient teacher. Both Dr. Owen and I were his pupils," Evan revealed.

"That wouldn't have complicated things?"

"Nah. Teal'c said it was actually easier to teach us together."

"Good morning, Major Lorne and Captain Wood," Wyatt greeted nervously.

"Morning, Lt. Van Ingen. You can relax while we wait for our civilians," Evan assured the young Mmarine.

"I thought I passed them in the hallway talking," Wyatt replied.

"Id say Mahendra went around to pick her up. They are good friends," Jason said amused.

Astra walked beside her friend Mahendra as they entered the Puddle Jumper Bay. She was a little nervous working with Evan again. She could see him and her heart almost stopped. He was dressed in full gear and Astra almost went weak at the knees. The archaeologist shifted her bag to make it more comfortable and to distract herself from Evan.

"Are you alright?" Mahendra inquired, glancing at the shy Atlantean.

"I'm fine, though a little tired. I was up half the night talking with Teyla."

"Is that why I found you at Teyla's place and not your own?"

"Yes and I'm not telling you why, Mahendra. Its girls stuff," she said amused, as they approached the three military men on their team.

"Girls stuff?" Jason repeated, an eyebrow raised.

"I found Astra at Teyla's place this morning," Mahendra informed them.

Evan took her pack and secured it in the Jumper. He then repeated this for Mahendra and then Wyatt.

"Okay everybody this is Captain Jason Wood my XO, Lieutenant Wyatt Van Ingen and he's a new guy to the Program so be nice to him. This is our archaeologist and linguist, Dr. Astra Owen. This is Mahendra Tendulkar our official guide. For those of you who don't know me I'm Major Evan Lorne. Now with the formalities over let's hit the road shall we?"

"All ready to leave are you, Major Lorne?" John inquired, walking over to them.

"Yes, sir. My team and I are ready to go," Evan replied.

"Good luck and remember to check in," John reminded him.

"Can we go already?" Astra said impatiently.

"The ruins have been there for ten thousand years. A little while longer won't kill you," Jason teased grinning.

"No, but it could kill you," Astra retorted.

Evan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Let's move out guys," he ordered.

"Bring me back a t-shirt, Major," John commented.

"Maybe we can bring you back flowers too," Astra teased.

Astra laughed when John got all embarrassed.

"She told you about that huh?" John asked.

"Heidi tells me everything, John. I'll make sure Major Lorne brings back large bunches of the Pegasus version of roses," she bantered.

"Go on get going you guys. I just came to see you off," John said.

"Probably to make sure we leave," Mahendra commented, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Come on guys let's leave the Colonel alone," Evan said, his lips twitching.

Evan walked inside the Jumper and sat in the pilot seat.

"I'll give you paper work to do for the next month," John snarked.

"You can't give me paper work, John. I don't answer to you!"

Evan heard Astra retort back as she followed him into the Jumper. The archaeologist sat down beside him. Mahendra sat behind her. Wyatt came in and Jason closed the Jumper and went sat behind Evan, Wyatt sat behind Jason.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Getting to Know Your Team**

"Dial the address, Doc," Evan told her.

Astra dialled the address and then sat back in her chair. She hated flying and had a fear of heights. So she tried not to panic too much. Astra knew that Evan was aware of her fear of heights.

"Are you okay?" Evan asked her softly, as the Jumper took off and flew through the Stargate.

"I'm fine, Major. I've flown in these before and my Ancestors knew how to build sturdy, powerful ships," she replied, willing herself to relax.

"The ruins are a couple of hours by Jumper," Jason informed Lorne. "It's supposed to be amongst an ancient forest of some sort."

"I'll park the Jumper as close I can to this forest. We'll have to walk the rest of the way and I'll keep the Jumper cloaked," Evan replied.

"We got any information on this temple, building thing?" Wyatt queried.

Astra got up and headed over to her bag, and dug out her lap top. She then walked back to her seat and sat down again, opening up her lap top.

"From what was in the data base it was on inhabited planet. People went there to study but it doesn't say what they were studying. It's surrounded by an ancient forest and has its own gardens that were attended to by monks," she read.

"It sounds like a good mystery," Mahendra remarked. "Ancestors must have used it a lot to have not written more about it."

"Or they could be hiding something there. Like some sort of cool weapon," Jason said.

Astra turned around and glanced at Jason. "You always think there will be weapons hidden away, especially ones that go really big boom!"

"I do not," Jason denied.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Doc, Captain stop it right now or I'll put you both in a corner each," Evan commanded.

Mahendra chuckled. "Good luck with that, Major."

Astra glared at Jason who only smirked at her. The archaeologist turned around and looked out the window.

"Don't antagonise her, Captain, not unless you value your life," Evan warned the other pilot.

"Humpf," was all Astra said.

"I hear they had chocolate ice cream for desert today at lunch time," Wyatt said.

"When we get back you can have all the chocolate ice cream you want, Lieutenant," Evan said amused.

"It's the real deal stuff come in off the Deadalus," Wyatt said annoyed.

"Id rather the strawberry ice cream," Astra commented. "They always have chocolate or vanilla, never any strawberry. If we do get it, its crap stuff," she complained.

"What's your favourite ice cream, Major Lorne?" Mahendra inquired.

"Vanilla."

"'Cause you're a vanilla kind of guy," Astra teased, her eyes twinkling.

I am not!" Evan retorted, he glared at her.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"What flavour ice creams do you like, Captain Wood?" Mahendra inquired.

"Chocolate, like Lieutenant Van Ingen."

"So are you a Marine, Lieutenant Van Ingen?" Mahendra questioned.

"Yep. I was never into flying, but was fascinated by the military as a kid. Also a good way to pay for a degree," Wyatt answered.

"What do you have a degree in?" Astra queried.

"I'm a computer expert," Wyatt answered.

"Computers?" Astra said surprised.

"Yeah. I love working with computers and I love the military. I combined the pair of them."

"Smart move," Mahendra said.

"What is your area of expertise, Major Lorne apart from flying? We know Captain Wood loves explosives," Mahendra inquired.

"I'm a geologist, someone who studies rocks, not in the same way Dr. Astra Owen studies rocks."

"Artefacts, artefacts, not rocks," Astra corrected, annoyed with Lorne.

"Rocks?" Mahendra said puzzled. "Why would you study rocks, Major?"

"I always found rocks so fascinating," Lorne answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's why he was on the planet with all the Unas, he was looking for Naquadriah," Astra told them.

"Is that where you two met?" Jason asked.

"Yup. Major Lorne here had moved some artefacts when Dr. Jackson and I arrived on the planet to help with negotiations."

"In my defence we didn't know they were there," Evan informed his team. "The Unas had been living in caves under ground in large family groups. We'd been there for three months and thought the planet uninhabited until we got too close to a certain mine."

"What are Unas?" Wyatt inquired confused.

Astra turned around and faced the Marine. "Unas were first used by the Goa'uld's, who are a parasitical type race. The Unas are large and powerful creatures, and they're very territorial. They wear large necklaces to stop the Goa'uld from burrowing into the backs of their necks," she explained. "The Unas aren't easy to negotiate with and learning their language is difficult."

"What are these Goa'uld's?" Wyatt asked. "I'm the new guy here!"

"I too would like to learn about these Goa'uld's. Are they much like the Wraith?" Mahendra inquired.

"The Goa'uld are evil like the Wraith but they do not suck your life away," Astra answered, trying not to think of her time as Host to Ba'al's queen.

"The Goa'uld are a parasitical race like I said before. They're a much like a snake and they take their hosts by force through the back of their necks, burrowing deeply," she explained, absently scratching the back of her neck where the scar remained. "They enslave innocent people on thousands of worlds when they aren't fighting amongst each other."

"What happens if you resist or refuse to worship them?" Mahendra questioned.

"They destroy you," Astra replied.

"So we have a choice of Wraith or Goa'uld. I don't like those choices," Wyatt said.

"Now there's apparently a new enemy called the Ori that Dr. Jackson and Vala Mal Doran discovered," Jason informed them.

"All Ancients were once one race until one part of the faction were breaking away too a more religious sector. The other half was more into science. The science half built a great space ship that we call Atlantis, and headed to our Milky Way Galaxy. After sometime they lived in the Milk Way Galaxy, and then they decided to leave for the Pegasus Galaxy. At the end of the Wraith War they went back to the Milk Way Galaxy where some Ascended or some were wiped out by some sort of virus," Astra explained patiently. "Their original name is Alteran."

Wyatt, Jason, and Mahendra stared at her.

"Dr. Jackson sent me the information in the last communication we had with Earth. He thought I would want to know what they've learnt about my Ancestors," she told them.

"Ancestors?" Wyatt repeated. He'd heard rumours but wasn't sure if they were true or not.

"Dr. Owen is half human and half Alteran. Her father is General Jack O'Niell and her mother is unknown Ancient," Major Lorne told them, concentrating on flying the Jumper.

"Thank you for that run down of my family tree, Major Lorne."

"You're welcome, Doc."

Mahendra grinned. _'I think our team will be alright,'_ the Athosian thought.

"Who's up for a game?" Jason asked.

"Not prime numbers," Astra warned.

"No. It's "would you rather"," Jason replied.

"Would you rather?" Mahendra repeated puzzled.

"Would you rather goes like this, Mahendra. Doc would you rather chocolates or flowers?" Jason questioned Astra.

"Did you even have to ask, Captain? Its chocolates for me," she answered.

"Ah, I see," Mahendra nodded. "Alright, Captain Wood, would you rather explosives or be a pilot?"

"A pilot," Jason answered smirking.

"Would you rather pizza or McDonalds?" Wyatt questioned.

"Who are you asking the question to?" Evan questioned.

"Everyone," Wyatt said.

"Pizza," Evan and Jason replied.

"McDonalds," Astra said, tapping away on her lap top, trying to find out more information on the planet they were on.

"You know these Jumpers are great to fly in and you don't have to worry about filling up at the Gas station," Wyatt commented.

"Pity we can't tell anyone," Evan mused.

"It's probably a good idea not to tell anyone," Astra commented absent mindly.

"Find anything?" Evan inquired Astra, glancing at her.

"No, just what I read earlier," she answered. She sighed and closed the lap top.

"Hopefully the site will tell us more about it," Evan assured her. She nodded.

Astra turned around again. "Would you rather Cate Blanchett or Sandra Bullock?" She asked the team.

"Cate Blanchett," Jason and Evan replied.

"Sandra Bullock," Wyatt answered.

"Who are Sandra Bullock and Cate Blanchett?" Mahendra queried puzzled.

"They are famous actresses," Evan explained.

"From Earth?" Mahendra asked.

"Yes," Evan confirmed.

"Remember The Lord of the Rings movie we've watched and Pretty Woman?"

"Yes," Mahendra answered. "Cate was what you call an Elf and Sandra was the man's companion," the Athosian recalled.

"That's right," Astra confirmed smiling.

Evan looked at her. "What movies have you been showing, Mahendra?"

"A bit of everything. It's no worse then what Sheppard has been showing Teyla. He showed her a football game. I don't see what's so exciting about that game," she said.

"Oh and cricket is much more exciting," Evan teased her. He heard one of their team mates snicker in the background. Evan grinned.

Astra swore at him in German.

"I have not seen this cricket game," Mahendra announced. "I would like to see it."

"It's not very exciting and you haven't missed out on anything," Evan assured him. Evan ducked as he spotted Astra's hand coming his way.

"Have you watched cricket before, Major Lorne?" Wyatt questioned.

"Yes and it didn't excite me at all," he confessed.

"Would you rather a beach holiday in a exotic location or some type of camping holiday?" Wyatt questioned.

"Camping," Astra and Wyatt answered.

"Beach. You can lie in the sun all day and pick up girls," Jason replied grinning.

"You know you can get skin cancer sun tanning, Captain," Astra told him.

"You sound like McKay, Doc. He may even lend you his sunscreen or make you one," Jason snarked.

"100," Wyatt muttered.

Mahendra laughed for he'd met McKay and worked with him before.

"You've worked with McKay, Lieutenant?" Astra questioned surprised.

"Yes, a few times to the main land with Colonel Sheppard's team and a few other Marines to help transport food and stuff over there. I got paired with McKay a few times. He's a hypochondriac. He thinks everything is going to kill him and he whines about everything. I wanted to stun him in the first thirty minutes. I think Colonel Sheppard was testing me," Wyatt confessed.

Astra giggled. "You're not alone, Lieutenant. But I would trust my life in McKay's hands and has saved my city on more occasions than I can count on fingers and toes," she told Wyatt.

"Your city?" Evan said, looking at her.

"Yes, my city. I have more reasons to be in Atlantis then anyone else," she pointed out.

"True," Evan admitted.

"I bet McKay loved you," Wyatt said, giving her a sympathetic smile.

Astra rolled her eyes. "He used to drive me crazy in Antarctica with the chair SG1 found. He made me sit in that thing a lot and it's a wonder I got any work done! McKay was also the same with our first twelve months in Atlantis. I used to go hide on the main land just to get away from him." She complained.

"We are always honoured to have you, oh Exalted One," Mahendra told her affectionately.

Jason and Wyatt laughed while Astra mock glared at her friend. Evan just shook his head. Evan glanced up at the screen in front of him when it beeped at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Setting Up Camp**

"I'm picking up some sort of energy reading," he informed his team.

"Maybe it's coming from the temple," Mahendra suggested.

Evan watched as the information on the screen located the building, which was where the energy reading was coming from. It was only a faint reading, but enough for the sensors to pick up.

"That's coming from the building," Wyatt said. "Does it say what it is?"

"No. I'm gonna park near the forest and keep the Jumper cloaked. Just remember where I parked it," Evan said seriously.

After Evan parked the Jumper somewhere he knew would be secluded and invisible to the naked eye.

"I'll take point, Wood you take rear, and Van Ingen in the middle with Mahendra and Owen," Evan ordered.

"Yes, sir," Jason and Wyatt replied.

Everyone got their packs ready and their weapons when Evan parked the Jumper. Evan headed out first and when he saw it was clear he gave the order for the others to follow him. Once outside they looked for the path that lead into the Ancient building. Astra tripped over a log and found an old path.

"I found it," she said, as Wyatt helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Evan asked her.

"I'm fine," she assured him, dusting herself off.

Evan took the lead through the forest. They could hear the calls of native wild life around them. The forest was dense with indigenous flora.

"Stay on the path," Evan commanded.

"Watch out for the plants they attack," Astra said dryly.

Evan rolled his eyes. They walked along the old trail for a good forty five minutes when they came across an overgrown garden and the team had to cut their way through there as well. Twenty minutes later Mahendra crashed into something solid.

"I think I found it," The Athosian said to Lorne.

The others joined Mahendra and crowded around him. They pulled back some of the plant life and found a door with a Celtic design carved into it.

"Yup you found it," Wyatt agreed.

"We need to do a perimeter check of the area. Wyatt stay with the civilians while Wood and I have a look around," Evan ordered.

"Yes, sir," Wyatt answered.

"We can help look around," Astra argued.

"Right now I want you and Mahendra to look for place to set up camp. I'll trust your judgment on what to look for. Wood and I will keep in radio contact. I want to make sure this place is safe before we go off and explore," Evan told her in a tone that meant no arguing.

"Fine I'll look for a place that will be our home for the next week," Astra grumbled.

"Good," Evan approved.

Evan and Jason dumped their packs and walked off. Astra glared at their disappearing backs. Wyatt went and looked for a place for them to set up camp.

"You shouldn't argue with Major Lorne. He's our leader," Mahendra scolded gently.

"Why shouldn't I? I am civilian and I don't have to answer to military grunts," Astra grouched. "Yes I am civilian but I am no damsel in distress and can take care of myself."

"Major Lorne is our team leader and guardian while we are away on missions. We know you can help and take care of yourself, but he wants us to set up camp for now. If anything was to happen to you or to me, it would fall on the Major. Please just follow his orders and not argue with them," Mahendra soothed.

Astra sighed. "Alright, let's set up camp."

"Over here!" Wyatt called. The Marine had decided not to enter their discussion and kept his distance from them, but close enough to help them if needed.

"Nice spot," Mahendra complimented, looking around him.

Wyatt and Mahendra got out their tents and started putting them up. There were only two tents; one was a three man tent and the other was a two man tent. Astra worked on getting the rest of the stuff together. Mahendra went and grabbed Lorne and Wood's packs where the two pilots had dumped them before wandering off into the forest.

"Who is going to sleep in which tent?" Mahendra questioned, holding the two bags.

"Doc will share the two man tent with me, and you three boys will share the three man tent. I couldn't get anything bigger for they were used by other teams," Evan said, walking over to them.

Mahendra put Lorne's pack in the two man tent and then took Wood's over to the three man tent. Astra glanced up from what she was doing and looked at Evan. The team leader glanced back at her, his eyebrow raised. She turned away from his bright blue eyes and continued helping the team.

"Nice place, Lieutenant," Evan approved, looking around their camping gear.

"Thanks, sir," Wyatt said pleased.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **Eight: Exploring**

"We gonna go see what's behind magic door number one?" Evan asked his archaeologist, looking at the blonde.

"Absolutely," she said grinning.

"Well let's go," Evan commanded, going over and helping her up.

The team went back to the building which reminded Astra of a Buddhist temple with windows closed and boarded up. She wondered why her Ancestors had abandoned the place. Was it because of the Wraith War or for another reason? Evan went first and she followed him. She observed him work.

When Astra entered the building it hummed a warm welcome to her and lights flickered on, though most of the lights were already on when she walked in. She was used to Ancient technology turning on for her, but she knew it hadn't been her that turned them on. Astra glanced at Evan.

"That wasn't me that turned those lights on," Astra told Evan. "Wood's bringing up the rear so it's not him."

"It could be me. They discovered I had a naturally strong does of the ATA gene," Evan informed her.

They were in an open area that looked like a meeting place or relaxation area, for there were some lounges facing each other, and looked quiet comfortable. Some were two seaters, some where three seaters, and others were single ones. Some lounges had small white tables beside them with various reading materials and lamps on them. There were lamps along the walls of the room. Various artworks and portraits also decorated the walls.

There was a small reception room to their right, and Astra and Evan went and had a look. Wyatt and Mahendra walked in with Jason bringing up the rear. The three men glanced around them in awe. Jason looked at the lights and felt the place hum to him. Jason looked at the archaeologist.

"It wasn't me this time, it was Major Lorne. He apparently has a strong does of the gene naturally," She informed him.

"What is this place?" Wyatt inquired.

Astra had a look on the computers in the reception area and scanned through the information.

"It looks like a research place. It doesn't say exactly what they were researching. They had to set up a system where scientist had to book rooms to do their work to stop arguments," Astra read.

"We've seen these types of labs in Atlantis," Jason commented.

"Its got three levels to this place, one below us and one above us," Astra continued. "From what I can tell the plans are the same on each level. It will take us longer then the time Sheppard and Weir have allocated to us to be able to go through the whole place."

"We are lucky to get the time we did," Jason pointed out.

"If we can find something that can convince them to let us stay longer and bring a team of scientists to study this place would be a good start," Mahendra commented.

"Okay," she agreed.

The team went down the hallway to the left of the reception area. There were stairs in the not far from the entry to the hallway and some in the middle of the hallway. They went down the first set of stairs. The first room on their left was a library filled with books. Astra felt like she was in heaven seeing all those books. She so desperately wanted to go and have a look at the books to see what was in them. She sighed longingly.

"Stop drooling, Doc its not a pretty look on you," Jason teased.

"I know. But we've never found a library like this on Atlantis before," she said.

They kept walking along the hallways. The next two rooms on the right were quarters. The middle room on the left was a communal kitchen and the last room on the left was a mess hall.

"We can safely say these are where the Ancestors lived when they came to work here," Mahendra said softly.

Let's go back to the top level," Evan suggested.

They went up to where they had original started. The first room was a science lab. It was huge with all sorts of fascinating things in it. By the time they'd looked in all the rooms it was late and they hadn't even stopped for lunch, but munched on power bars that were shared and traded.

"I am looking forward to a nice hot meal and warm bed," Mahendra said eagerly.

"Just don't let the Doc cook for us," Evan commented dryly.

"Hey! I haven't killed anyone yet!" The archaeologist protested.

"Come on! You remember that time when we were on Px7-999 negotiating with the Tilkarnathans?" Jason reminded her.

"Should I?" She bit back.

"You almost killed us with your cooking. You burnt half the food and the other half was under cooked," Jason teased.

"Humpf," Astra muttered, swearing in Spanish and stalked off. Mahendra hurried after her to her to catch up.

Jason and Evan laughed. Wyatt looked worried.

"Should we tease her about her cooking?" Wyatt asked worriedly.

"Doc will get over it," Jason said confidently.

"He's right about her cooking," Evan agreed. "We must never let Dr. Owen cook for us. Trust me. Let her help with preparing our meals and cleaning, but not cooking the meals – never ever cook the meals."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Night Time on an Alien Planet**

During dinner they talked and teased each other, telling jokes and stories. They played cards on their make shift table. Astra was getting tired and started yawning. Evan glanced at her.

"You gonna fold, Doc?" He queried.

Astra looked down at cards and frowned. She laid them out on the table. She sighed when Evan smiled and then smirked, lying out his card.

"I should know by now not to play cards with you, Major Lorne," she complained. "You've already taken half my pay!" She heard the others mumble about their losses.

"I suppose it's a good thing we haven't asked you to play poker with us, Major," Wyatt said disappointedly.

"I haven't had time to play the weekly poker night. I'm sure there'd be some there who play better then me," Evan replied.

Astra rolled her eyes at Evan. "We'll have a rematch tomorrow night, Major Lorne. I plan to get my money back. I'm calling it a night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Doc," the three military men replied.

"Good night Astra," Mahendra said fondly.

Astra crawled into the tent she was sharing with Evan and zipped it up. She stripped from her gear and changed into her pyjamas. The archaeologist then hoped into her sleeping bag. The Atlantean woman was tired but couldn't sleep. She was nervous that she was sharing a tent with Evan again. Though they had both apologised the day before she felt apprehensive and nervous working with Evan again. It wasn't long before she heard some sort of knock at the door.

"As are you decent?" Evan whispered.

Astra smiled. She was facing the tent on her right side. She turned and glanced at the entrance. "Yes, Evan I'm decent and I'm in my sleeping bag," she answered.

Evan opened the tent up and she could hear the remaining team members laughing and having fun. Her smile grew wider and was glad they were enjoying themselves. The young woman watched as Evan zipped the tent back up. She then observed him remove his P90, and then his vest. Evan left his clothes on and hoped into his sleeping bag.

"Are you okay?" Evan asked her.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Who's taking first watch?"

"Wood, then Wyatt, and then Mahendra. I'm doing tomorrow night first up," he replied.

"Well don't wake me when you come to bed."

"As it would take several earthquakes and a tornado to wake you up. You can sleep wherever your head hits the pillow."

"You snore," she retorted.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do and you could shake down a whole house with it."

Astra then done imitation of Evan's snoring and the way he slept on his stomach.

"I don't do that!" Evan exclaimed indignantly.

Astra laughed. "Evan I know how you sleep! We've slept together before remember so I think I would know! But it's alright for you to make fun of my cooking but I can't make fun of your snoring? I don't see how that's fair. So I guess you told the guys not to let me cook?"

"Yup and they've agreed. Van Ingen has no idea about your cooking."

"He doesn't say much, though he asks a lot of questions."

"Van Ingen's the new guy remember? He's completely new to the Stargate Program, plucked from Iraq. I get the feeling he's done a lot of stuff that we shouldn't know about. Really top secret stuff," Evan said.

"Guess there is no point in me asking him in what's he done."

"No."

"As?"

"Yeah?" she said tiredly.

"I'm glad you're on my team," he said softly. "Be just like old times back at the SGC."

"Where you get us into trouble and I get us out of it?" She asked.

"Oh come on! I can think of a few times you got us into trouble and we had to bail you out."

"I don't remember those," she snarked, her arm over his firm stomach. "You've been working out."

"Gotta keep fit if I want to keep going off world at my age," he replied.

"Your age? You make yourself sound like you're positively Ancient," Astra snorted, giggling. "Good night."

"You could've picked a better choice of words, As," he grumbled. "Night," he whispered in French. Evan laid there for a few with a big smile on his face before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Breakfast Time**

The next morning Astra woke lying on her stomach with Evan sound asleep lying on his back. Astra knew Evan was an early riser, a habit from being in the military all his life. She laid there quietly so she wouldn't disturb him. The archaeologist watched as Lorne's eyes fluttered open. He smiled at her. The alarm on Evan's watch beeped. A light went on the watch and it read 6am.

"Does that mean we have to get up now?" she asked.

"Yes it does," he confirmed.

Evan got out of his sleeping bag and Astra turned her back while he quickly changed into some clean clothes. Lorne then put his TAC vest on and then attached his P90, a 9M to his right leg, and there was a LSD in his back pocket. Lorne turned around so that he had his back to Astra, so that she could change into some fresh clothes. Evan helped her with her TAC vest. Once she was ready they exited the tent with Evan going first. They weren't surprised too see the rest of their team up and having breakfast. Evan went and got her some breakfast as well as something for himself to eat.

"Where to first?" Wyatt asked.

"The labs. As much as I want to read those books, I want to know what they were studying," Astra replied. "Thanks," she said to Evan when he handed her, her breakfast.

"You're welcome," Evan replied. "What lab do you want to look in?"

"The middle one," she answered, munching away.

"So how did you boys sleep?" Evan queried the others.

"Mahendra snores and Wood talks in his sleep," Wyatt replied.

"I do not talk in my sleep," Jason denied.

"And I do not snore," Mahendra huffed.

Astra laughed for she'd been off world with both men before and Wyatt's description was true of both men. Evan shrugged his shoulders and ate his breakfast. He was happy to hear Astra laugh for it made the world a brighter place.

"Yes you two do that! Seriously! Wood I had a whole conversation with you one night on P42 – 892. You were dead to the world but you answered every single question! I know stuff about you that you wouldn't have normally told me," she teased.

"I didn't?" Jason inquired, thinking of the red haired nurse that he had a crush on in the infirmary.

"A red haired named Julie," Astra teased.

"What department?" Evan queried curiously.

"Never mind," Jason grumbled, ignoring Astra's laughter.

"You snore like a V8 engine, Mahendra," Astra told the Athosian.

"I do not know what V8 engine is, so how I can snore like it? What is V8 engine?"

"It's a type of engine race car driver's use. They're suppose to be really fast and are very loud," Wyatt tried to explain.

"I would like to see one," Mahendra declared.

"Maybe we should take you back to see Earth one day so you can see these things," Astra suggested.

"He'll have to be cleared by Weir and IOA," Evan told her.

"Screw the IOA! How did they become so powerful? Stupid people can't make decisions and live in tiny offices, never seeing the front line or what happens the way we do," Astra ranted. "I hate them."

"That Woolsey guy was at the SG any other day poking his nose where it doesn't belong," Evan admitted. He hated the IOA as much as Astra did, almost as much.

"SGC is a military run base," Astra said.

"I know. Yet you turn around he was there. He wasn't popular at the SGC and I doubt he is in Atlantis," Evan said.

"None of the IOA are," Astra replied.

"Why do you hate the IOA so much and who are they?" Wyatt queried.

The IOA are called the International Oversight Committee, run by a bunch of civilians who have been trying to get their hands on the SGC and Atlantis. They have some say about both places," Evan tried to explain. "They don't come with the best of reputations."

"I also have a personal reason to hate them," Astra said.

"Should I even ask why?" Wyatt inquired.

"When they discovered I was half Ancient and half human they wanted to send me off to Area 51 or somewhere like that "for study purposes," until General O'Niell stepped in and stoped them," she replied, getting up and washing her dishes, then putting them away.

"I suggest you don't mention that again, Lieutenant," Evan warned their new recruit, noticing how upset Astra was after being reminded what the IOA had wanted to do too her.

He'd been there with Astra in a meeting with Jack and his team when Mr. Woolsey came in demanding that Astra be taken to area 51 because she was half human and half Ancient. Jack had refused him unless he had some bit of paper saying he could remove his daughter, and even with a bit of paper he wouldn't allow Mr. Woolsey to touch his daughter. Their meeting had been about their last mission they'd gone on.

After the incident Mr. Woolsey had been even less then popular with the SGC personnel after what they had happened, though Jack had tried to keep it discreet. He knew Astra had been at the SGC for at least four years and was considered pretty much a veteran, along with Daniel Jackson. Who was one of her close friends and mentor.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to upset Dr, Owen. I've been learning on the job since I've been on Atlantis for a few months now," Wyatt apologised.

"We'll let it slid this time and I'd rather you ask dumb questions no matter how dumb they sound okay? Its better to be alive by asking stupid questions then dead because you assumed something. Always listen to your civilian and if they tell you that they are smarter then you, its because they are," Evan advised him.

"Yes sir," Wyatt replied smiling.

"Of course we are smarter then you. We have at least one PHD in something. You guys are grunts," Astra teased. "Leave Lt. Van Ingen alone you bully, Lorne," she scolded, poking him with her finger.

"We ready to go?" Evan asked his team. He then looked at Astra, a smirk across his face. "You should be careful where you poke fingers."

She swore at him in Italian and wondered off again.

"How many languages does Dr. Owen know?" Wyatt quizzed.

"I lost count after five," Evan replied.

The boys went and cleaned their dishes and joined Astra. The team then headed to the Ancient building.

"I only speak English and Arabic," Jason commented.

"Me too," Wyatt replied.

"French and English for me," Evan added.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: A Mysterious Box is Found**

They walked through the front door with Evan going first, the two civilians in the middle, with Wyatt and Jason bringing up the rear. The place hummed alive for them again. They went to the middle of the room where Wyatt and Jason kept guard with Astra, Mahendra, and Evan went inside.

Inside the room were low cabinets against the walls around them. They had science equipment on tops of the benches, like beakers, microscopes, tubes filled with different coloured liquids etc. It reminded Astra of the science labs at the school she had gone to, and she'd hated this kind of science. They looked in cupboards and behind doors. Astra squealed when she found a tray of dead spiders when she opened up a draw of one of the desks. The team rushed over to see if she was okay.

"Are you alright?" Jason queried.

"Yeah. They're dead spiders that have been preserved," she answered.

Jason laughed along with Wyatt. Evan grinned and continued looking. Mahendra smiled. It's not funny!" Astra grumbled, as they moved onto the next room.

"Did you get anymore reading on that energy reading, Major Lorne?" Jason questioned.

Evan pulled out his LSD. It was reading that energy reading the Puddle Jumper sensors had picked up.

"Coming from the end room on the left," Evan replied.

They walked cautiously towards the room. Evan wondered why they didn't think of it once they got to the building.

'_Too busy exploring,'_ he thought.

Wyatt and Evan entered the room first. The reading is pretty strong in here," Evan reported.

The room appeared empty in the centre. There were cabinets along the walls and high up as well, similar to the room they had just been in previously. Evan walked through the middle of the room to the other side. A panel rose behind him, and the military men automatically turned and faced it. They readied their weapons just in case.

When nothing happened Astra went forward, placing her laptop on the edge and took a closer look at it. Evan walked around to her and stood on her left side. It was a panel divided up into small squares. There were twelve squares across and four squares down. There was Ancient symbols inscribes on the panel.

"Can you make out what it says?" Evan questioned her.

"At the moment they just look like Ancient symbols, but if you give me some time to decipher it, I could probably translate it," she replied.

"Alright. We'll you've got a few days to get the basis of it," he told her.

Astra nodded, already starting on the translations. Evan knew nothing short of a war would distract her now. He strolled over to the others.

"Word of warning; don't sneak up on the Doc or interrupt her unless its emergency, not unless you value your life," Evan cautioned.

"Meaning unless angry natives show throwing spears at us or Wraith shooting at us, do not disturb the Doc?" Jason said.

"Got it," Evan replied.

"So would you rather go to Europe or Asia?" Wyatt asked.

"Europe," Evan replied.

"Asia," Jason answered.

"Asia for me to," Wyatt said.

Mahendra walked over and stood protectively beside Astra. The archaeologist was unaware of the Athosian's presence for she was too observant in her work. Wyatt watched the pair.

"Does Mahendra always do that?" Evan asked Jason.

"Yeah. Whenever Astra's off world Mahendra volunteers. The Athosian respects her and considers it an honour to be with her," Jason explained amused.

"Would you rather chocolate milkshake or strawberry?" Evan asked.

"Chocolate," Jason replied.

"Chocolate for me too," Wyatt said.

"Vanilla for me," Evan said.

After a couple of hours of playing "would you rather" Evan walked over to Astra. As he walked he pulled out a MRE and unwrapped it for the archaeologist. Mahendra nodded at him. Evan tapped her on the shoulder. The Major knew he was risking his life interrupting her and felt a little hypocritical after warning the others not to do it. Yet he felt sure he could get away with it. When the archaeologist didn't respond, Evan gently turned her around to face him, and waved the MRE at her.

"Astra you got to eat. Here's a strawberry MRE for you to eat, the ones you really like," Evan told her.

"Evan what do you want? I'm busy working and you know not to disturb me when I'm working."

"You need to eat," Evan told her firmly, passing the MRE over to the woman he loved.

Astra frowned at him. "If I don't?"

"Then I'll take your lap top away from you."

"Can see why he told us not to interrupt the Doc," Wyatt whispered to Jason. "Do they have history, Major Lorne and Dr. Owen? I just get this feeling about them."

"I heard rumours back at the SGC, but didn't think much of it. I didn't listen to the rumours," Jason answered.

Astra accepted the MRE and bit into it. Mahendra sighed with relief and was glad that there would be no fights. The Athosian knew how stubborn the Atlantean woman could be. It looked like this Major Lorne knew how to handle the hot tempered woman.

After polishing off the MRE Astra went back to work on the Ancient panel. She muttered in Gaelic as she started pressing buttons.

"Do you think you should be doing that?" Evan queries, readying his stunner.

"I know how to read it," she reminded him. "I need to activate this to get the next part working."

"Next part?" Evan repeated confused.

"This panel controls the actual device," she said impatiently.

"As what device? I thought this panel was it?" Evan queried patiently. He knew not to get angry or impatient with her. A lesson he'd learned the hard way of their years working together.

There was sound from their left and the team turned around and looked with their weapons ready. The cupboards disappeared and another bench appeared with a squared box on it. Evan went over and had a look. He touched the box cautiously. It was made of strong think strange metal. There was Ancient writing encrypted all over the strange box. It was black in colour and the text was white. Jason walked over to Evan with his stunner raised and ready. Wyatt went over towards the two civilians. Evan couldn't resist the urge to open the box to find out what was in side. His hand was over the top of it, but he hesitated a little.

"Evan I don't think you should touch that," Astra warned him.

"I don't see the harm in seeing what's inside. It's a box," Lorne replied.

"Remember about not touching anything?" she reminded him.

"You touched that!" Evan said, pointing to the panel with his free hand.

"I can read that, you can't!"

"Sir, I think we should call in Dr. McKay and his people to have a look at this. We've clearly found something worthwhile to study," Jason suggested.

"Evan sighed and was about to remove his hand, when the box let out a blue light that engulfed the Major. Jason fired his Wraith stunner at the box when the Major cried out in pain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: A Flight Back Home**

"Evan!" Astra went to rush towards him, but Wyatt stopped her by holding her arms. "Evan! Let me go, Lieutenant!"

Wyatt managed to knock her to the ground and cover her, when he heard a whooshing sound. They heard another scream. When the sound stopped, Wyatt cautiously stood up. He checked Astra and then he checked Mahendra, he was relieved to see they were both okay.

"What the hell were you doing, Lieutenant?" Astra demanded furiously.

"That machine fired something at us," he replied, hurrying over to where Major Lorne and Captain Wood had been standing.

Too Wyatt's dismay the Major was gone and the Captain was lying on the ground, Wyatt checked him

"He's alive but unconscious. Whatever shot him rendered him unconscious. We need to get him to the Jumper and back to Atlantis," Wyatt ordered.

"What about Evan?" Astra demanded. "He's gone and we can't just leave him!"

"Captain Wood needs medical. Now. We'll bring a team back to this place to search for the Major. You are the only one who can fly the Jumper, Dr. Owen."

"Me? I can't fly! This is all my fault! I never have touched the panel!" Astra said, tears in her eyes. "Evan's missing and Jason's hurt because of me!"

"Astra we need to go now," Mahendra said softly. "You need to help us carry Captain Wood and fly the Puddle Jumper. Lieutenant Van Ingen and I don't have the gene and we aren't pilots like the Major and the Captain. You remember the flying lessons Colonel Sheppard has been giving you?" Astra nodded vaguely. "Good. Let's go now!"

The three remaining team members went and picked Wood up. They were careful when he cried out in pain. It was tough going carrying the pilot through the jungle back to the Jumper. Astra opened the rear hatch and they laid Wood on the floor in the back of the Jumper. Wyatt found some blankets and threw them over the injured pilot. Astra closed the rear hatch and raced to the front of the Jumper.

"Nice and steady, Doctor," Wyatt called from the back.

"No time for nice and steady!" She shouted back.

"Astra you need to be calm and steady," Mahendra soothed. "This is not your fault. It isn't anyone's fault."

Mahendra felt the Jumper shake as it took off and noticed the Doctor shaking.

"You are okay, Astra. You are going to fly well. You will make all Doctor's proud that you were able to fly Jumper. If you fly this, you fly better then McKay. He's terrible, you are better," Mahendra tried to encourage.

The Jumper shook again and titled to the left.

"Doc!" Wyatt cried out, as he was thrown to the left side of the Jumper.

"Sorry! I can't fly! I don't like flying! I told my parent's that and I told Evan I hated flying!"

The Jumper took a nose dive and Astra squeaked, closing her eyes.

"Get it up!" Wyatt yelled.

Mahendra turned around and pointed a finger at Wyatt.

"You do not shout at her. We do not answer to you, Lieutenant Van Ingen."

The Jumper made it safely to the 'Gate and Mahendra dialled Atlantis. He punched in his IDC number, then sent a radio contact.

"Atlantis this Mahendra Tendulkar from Major Lorne's team."

"Go ahead. You aren't suppose to dial…" Chuck started to say.

"We have a medical emergency and required Dr. Beckett and Colonel Sheppard," Mahendra replied.

"Where is Major Lorne?" Chuck quizzed.

"He is why we need Sheppard."

"What about Wood? He would be 2IC," Chuck questioned.

"Captain Wood is why we need Dr. Beckett."

"What about Lt. Van Ingen?"

"He is attending Captain Wood. It is only Dr. Owen and I."

"Okay. You're cleared to come through and a medical team will be waiting with Colonel Sheppard. Ma…"

"Thank you," Mahendra replied cutting Chuck off as the Jumper disappeared into the blue wormhole.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Home Again**

Back on Atlantis John hurried into the Control Room and stood next to Chuck.

"Sergeant report!" John demanded.

"It's Major Lorne's team coming in hot, sir," Chuck answered.

"What happened?"

"Something has happened to Major Lorne but I don't know what. Captain Wood is out of commission and Lt. Van Ingen is attending him."

"Who sent the IDC and call for help?"

"Mahendra radioed us and sent his IDC," Chuck answered.

"Who's flying the Jumper?" John asked puzzled. "Tendulkar and Van Ingen don't have the Gene. If Wood and Lorne are out…"

"Doesn't Dr. Owen have the Gene?" Chuck said.

"Yeah. She's half Ancient. Oh God! Dr. Owen's flying the Jumper!" John exclaimed.

"It can't be anyone else, sir," Chuck said.

The Jumper appeared and John saw a very distressed Astra flying the Jumper. John rushed to the Jumper Bay where he was met by Dr. Carson Beckett and a med team. Wyatt opened the rear hatch.

"What happened, Lt. Van Ingen?" When he saw Captain Wood lying still in the back of the Jumper. He noted Mahendra and Astra were up the front.

"We went to planet P47-X89 and found the Ancient temple. We had a look around yesterday as well as set up camp. Today we had a closer look in a couple of the labs. We were in a lab when an Ancient panel was found by Major Lorne. Dr. Owen deciphered it, activating it and a cupboard appeared on our left. There was small black metal box sitting on it. Major Lorne went to have a look, but Captain Wood had convinced him to allow Dr. McKay and his people to check it out. The Major was about to pull his hand away when he was engulfed by a blue light. Captain Wood shot it with his Wraith stunner at the box, and then it shot something at us," Wyatt explained, taking a breath as Beckett placed Wood on a stretcher and rushed him to the infirmary.

"I made sure Dr. Owen and Mahendra were both okay. I then went over to where Major Lorne and Captain Wood had been standing. Major Lorne had disappeared and Captain Wood was unconscious. I could not find any foreign objects in him, sir. The two civilians and I carried Captain Wood back to the Jumper. Dr. Owen flew the Jumper because Mahendra, and I don't have to Gene and we aren't pilots, sir."

Astra walked passed them with Mahendra's arms around her. She looked like she was crying. "This was your fault!" Wyatt told the archaeologist angrily. "If you hadn't of touched the panel, the Major would still be here and Wood be unharmed!"

Astra spun around, her green eyes flashing. "It's my job to find and decipher Ancient and other languages, Lieutenant Van Ingen!"

"I don't think you should be on the team," Wyatt told her. "You know the Major said not to touch anything. I don't believe you're qualified for off world activation. Your actions have cost us the injury of a fine officer and the loss of a highly respected leader!"

"I was doing my job! I'm the only one of us who could read Ancient! If I had of known it was dangerous I wouldn't have touched it!" Astra shouted. "I know it's my fault that Major Lorne is missing and Captain Wood is hurt. You don't have to tell me that, Lieutenant!" Tears streamed down her face.

Astra turned and raced off towards the infirmary. Mahendra glared at Wyatt and the Athosian followed Astra.

"A word with you, Lt. Van Ingen," John said, looking at the young man.

"Yes, sir," Wyatt replied, knowing he was in trouble for yelling at the archaeologist and for loosing his temper.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Return to P47-X89**

While this had been going on the missing Major had followed the archaeologist and Athosian to the infirmary. No one could see him for he wasn't visible to any of the Atlantis personnel. Evan had been disturbed that his team had walked through him several times back on the planet and he had managed to keep up with his team, and gotten a ride back on the Jumper to Atlantis. He'd been proud of Astra for flying the Jumper knowing her fear of heights and of flying in general. Evan was furious with Lt. Van Ingen for yelling at Astra. She'd flown them back safely, though it has been a bumpy ride.

'_I need to give her some flying lessons,'_ Evan thought, as he entered the infirmary.

He saw a distraught looking Astra sitting on the bed as one of Carson's staff attend her and Mahendra. She was crying and her shoulders were slumped. Evan walked over to her.

"Astra this isn't your fault. Please don't believe Van Ingen. You're a valuable member of my team and an SGC veteran," Evan told her. He sighed with frustration when the archaeologist wouldn't answer him.

"I'm not dead, no I can't be," he muttered. He jumped a little when a nurse walked through him. "That's just weird," he mumbled.

Evan knocked over some instruments that were next to Mahendra. They clattered to the floor with a loud bang. The nurse turned around and glanced at Mahendra. She glared at him, picking up the instruments.

"It wasn't me!" Mahendra denied.

"Humpf," was the nurse's reply and she kept walking. The nurse had red hair.

Carson was working on Wood and it was just the two civilians alone together.

"How to get their attention?" Evan mused. 'I know Astra believes in spirits and all that even though she's an archaeologist."

Carson stepped over to Mahendra and Astra. "Captain Wood is going to be fine. I cannot see any life threatening damage or disease," he reported.

"What of the weapon that shot him?" Astra queried sniffling.

"It was rays of some kind, merely to stun their victim and not kill them. Captain Wood will be awake in the next couple of hours, though he could be in some pain."

Astra nodded. Carson handed her a tissue. "We'll find Major Lorne,

Sweet Lassie," Carson said gently, squeezing her hand.

"It's my fault this happened and I shouldn't be on the team. I'll put in a resignation for the team," she said quietly, playing with her tissue.

"Nae! Dinna resign! Don't believe a word Lt. Van Ingen has said. You are the expert on Ancient languages in the Pegasus Galaxy. You came here to find out about your mother's people. You have more right to be here then anyone else," Carson told her.

"No! Evan would still be here if it weren't for me. I always screw things up."

"Your file isn't as big as Sheppard's or McKay's," Carson said.

Astra laughed a little. "That's true," she agreed.

"Don't resign please, As," Evan begged. "Not now we are working thing out between us!"

Astra shivered. "Are you alright, Astra?" Mahendra questioned concerned.

"I thought I felt a breeze or cold snap."

Mahendra and Carson exchanged worried glances.

"It must be your imagination," Mahendra said softly.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir walked in and strolled over to Mahendra and Astra.

"Colonel Sheppard is getting several teams together along with his own team, and are going back to your planet. Once Carson has medically cleared you, Colonel Sheppard has requested your assistance on this mission. Yes, Mahendra you can go," Elizabeth told them.

"Colonel Sheppard still wants me to go even though I screwed up?"

"No one is blaming you," Elizabeth began.

"Except Lt. Van Ingen," Astra muttered darkly.

"You've been apart of the Stargate Program far longer than Lt. Van Ingen. He's new, you've had much more experience then what he has. You need to go back out there and find your Major, Astra," Elizabeth told the archaeologist.

Elizabeth had been of the aware couple while she'd been at the SGC. She'd always thought they made a cute couple.

'_After I get back from the mission I'm resigning from the team,'_ Astra thought.

"Your Major?" Carson repeated puzzled, unaware that Astra was dating someone.

Mahendra sat their quietly in silent support for Astra. Evan sighed in frustration again when a nurse walked through him again. Evan was still dressed in his full gear with his P90 attached to his TAC vest.

Evan was still trying to figure out who best to contact to let them know he was alive, and spied another tray near Carson. The Major knocked it off the bench. The pilot chuckled when Carson jumped with fright. The pilot smiled amused.

Astra and Mahendra turned to look at Carson, so did Elizabeth. Mahendra and Astra exchanged glances.

"It wasn't me!" Carson told them.

"Of course it wasn't," Elizabeth said amused, picking up the tray. "We know how busy you've been down here, Carson."

"I swear to ya' it wasn't me!" The Scotsman denied.

After Astra and Mahendra were cleared they went back to the Jumper Bay where John and his team were waiting with teams three and four. Wyatt was there with a couple of other Marines he knew. When Wyatt saw Astra he gave her a guilty look and wandered over to her. Mahendra stepped between them.

"Dr. Owen I'm sorry for the harsh words I said earlier. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me, just wanted to apologise," Wyatt said softly. The Marine then went back to join his friends.

"Huh," was all Astra could say, unsure to trust herself.

"We'll find him," Teyla assured her.

"So this box you found there?" Dr. Rodney McKay question her.

"What about it? Apart from that I'd like to blow it up," Astra grumbled.

Evan looked at her and could see she was serious. He was trying to avoid people walking through him again. The Major tried to gain Teyla's attention by gently pulling her hair. The Athosian leader absently batted at her hair.

"What do I have to do to get people's attention!" Evan ranted. Evan tried Teyla a few more times and gave up.

He was going to try someone else when everyone got into a jumper. Evan followed Astra into team Sheppard's Jumper.

"You have a go, Colonel Sheppard. Bring our Major home," Elizabeth granted.

"I already am home but not all here," Evan muttered. Evan sat next to Mahendra. Teyla sat on Astra's right and Mahendra on her left.

"You can't blow up the box!" Rodney cried indigently. "We don't even know what the box is or what it does."

"It makes people invisible," Evan snarked.

"Shut up, McKay," Ronon grumbled. The large Satedan nodded at Astra, as McKay made his way up to sit beside John.

"Jumper away," John told Elizabeth.

They went through the 'Gate and came out on the planet.

"How far is this temple?" John inquired.

"A few hours straight ahead. It's hidden amongst a jungle," Astra told him. She noted Wyatt was on one of the other Jumpers, to her relief.

"You flew all that way?" John questioned impressed.

"Yes," the archaeologist replied.

"I'm a good teacher," John said smugly.

"Oh will you stop being Kirk for once?" Rodney complained.

"I wasn't!" John defended himself.

"Sure you weren't," Rodney said sarcastically.

"I can't help it by how people feel about me," John protested.

"We will find, Major Lorne," Teyla assure Astra. The archaeologist nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Teyla squeezed her hand gently, as her friend.

The chatter around the archaeologist was light and Astra played with the hem of her shirt, not really engaging in any chatter. They came to the jungle and John parked his Jumper. Evan reached for Teyla's gun, which was resting on her lap. He pulled it, allowing it to fall too the ground. Evan was determined to gain Teyla's attention.

"How clumsy of me," Teyla muttered surprised, bending down and picking up her weapon.

Everyone stared stunned at her shocked. Teyla was a trained warrior not prone to dropping weapons so clumsily. Everyone waited for orders. The Major sighed and scratched his head.

"I hope there aren't any angry natives with bows and arrows," Rodney complained.

"You'd frightened them off by your whinging," Ronon growled at him, pulling out his gun.

They filed out and Astra had her 9m ready. She walked with John showing him where the temple was. Mahendra wasn't far away from her. Teyla watched slightly amused.

"McKay you wearing sunscreen?" John asked, sniffing the air.

"You can get skin cancer being exposed to the sun without it!" The astrophysics' replied.

"We are in a jungle," Astra commented.

"I have fair skin, any amount of sun can prove deadly. See how fair it is?"

"Yes, very," Teyla drawled.

"No one cares about your skin, McKay! Major Lorne is missing and you are worried about your own arse!" Astra snarled, turning around and glaring at McKay.

"Yes I'm worried about my arse! I don't want arrows sticking out of it! It's my skin I'm more concerned about, but both are equally important."

"Go suck a lemon, McKay," Astra growled, stalking.

"Smart and oh so sexy. Pity you are into the softer sciences," Rodney said.

"Shut it, McKay," Ronon warned.

"What did I say?"

"I said shut up!" Ronon warned.

"You know what, make me!"

Ronon leaned forward threateningly with his arms folded across his chest. Rodney hurried to catch up with John. The two other teams were behind theirs and had parked their Jumpers near the Colonel's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Carson Deals with an Uncooperative Patient**

Back on Atlantis Jason woke from unconsciousness. He felt groggy and he felt in pain. He groaned again.

"Aye, Lad ye' are awake. I'll get ye' some pain killers," Carson said softly. A red haired nurse was hovering near by.

"Lorne, my team," Jason said. The pilot was trying to get out of bed, but Carson and the nurse held him back.

"Colonel Sheppard has taken his team with Mahendra, Wyatt, and Astra and teams three and four back to the temple to find Major Lorne," Carson reported. "I wish I could let your team know ye' are alright."

"I need to be with my team," Jason argued. "I'm their leader without Lorne. I need to help them."

"Listen to me, Captain. You're in no condition to go anywhere. You've been attacked by little laser beams of some kind. You need time to recover. They probably feel like a hundred little burns all over your body right now." Carson offered Jason a small cup of water. Jason drank thirstily. "Aye, slowly, Lad. Slowly."

"How?" Jason gasped, coughing.

"How did ye' get back?"

"Yes."

"From what I've been told, Astra, Mahendra, and Lt. Van Ingen carried ye' back to the Jumper. Astra then flew the Jumper back to Atlantis. From what I heard it was a bumpy ride. As you know Mahendra and Lt. Van Ingen don't have the gene and can't fly."

"Doc hates flying and sucks at it," Jason said smiling. "Good think I was out of it." Jason winked at the nurse. She blushed a pretty red colour and he smirked.

"I don't mind if you land in my infirmary, Captain Wood. I just prefer you don't flirt with my nurses," Carson scolded. The nurse fled and Jason sighed. Carson chuckled.

"When can I leave?"

"When I tell ye' you can leave and not before. Stop asking me, Captain. The longer you keep asking me the longer you stay."

"What can I do?"

"Relax, get some sleep, read a book, play chess," Carson suggested.

"This sucks!" Jason complained. "I should be out helping team find Major Lorne."

"No, Captain. Do I have to sedate ye'?"

"No."

"Good. Get some rest, Captain you'll need it."

Jason muttered something in Arabic so Carson couldn't understand him. Carson shook his head and sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Bringing the Box Back**

On the planet they'd finally reached the temple. John and Ronon walked in first with everybody else following them. Astra felt the place come alive and hum to her.

"Which way to this lab?" John asked.

"This way," Astra said, indicating with her left hand.

Evan watched Astra direct Sheppard to the lab with the black box. He was trying to gain someone's attention to help him. No one was listening to him and he was very close to loosing it. They found the room the way they had left it. McKay cautiously approached the box. He held up his LSD in one hand and a pair of thick heavy gloves in his other hand.

"Be careful, McKay," John warned his friend. "Does it matter if someone has the gene naturally or via gene therapy?"

"I don't know. Evan, Jason, and I all have it naturally to varying strengths, so I don't know. McKay what are you doing?" Astra asked the scientist.

"I'm going to put this in this box and take it back to Atlantis."

McKay also had a box with him to put the alien black box in. He put on his thick heavy gloves and picked up the alien black box. He put into the box he'd brought with him and sealed it shut.

"Is that wise?" Mahendra inquired.

"How else am I going to study it? I'm taking it back to Atlantis to use the labs there and use what we have."

"Wouldn't it be easier to do the testing here? This is where the Major disappeared," Astra said.

"I don't see Major Lorne anywhere here do you? Who is the expert here? Me. You stick to your rocks, Doctor and let me do the real science."

"Listen you arrogant man! If it weren't for our science you'd still be in Area51 or Russia somewhere," Astra shouted at him. "The machine was activated in this room. So wouldn't it be best to do it here in this room?"

"Look I don't want you to get your hopes up about finding your Major Lorne. It could take days, weeks, even months figuring this thing out. Even if we did figure it out before that, he may not even be alive," McKay told her. "So start sending letters home and arranging a funeral. I doubt he's still alive."

Astra took several steps towards McKay and the archaeologist punched him in the nose, and pushed him up against the wall. She was a very angry archaeologist.

"Ow! You broke my nose!"

"I'll do more then break your nose if you don't find Evan. We don't leave our people behind!" she growled.

"How do you know he's alive?" Rodney demanded, holding his nose. He looked at his hand and saw blood.

"I know Evan's alive," Astra said.

Evan had automatically gone to stop Astra before the others realised what she was going to do. He remembered that he wasn't all there when the furious archaeologist stepped between him and lunged at McKay.

The Major was used to Astra's temper and often stepped between the archaeologist and her victims as a buffer. He knew she has a violent streak and has been known to break stuff.

"Astra," Mahendra said gently, coming over to the two scientists. He placed his hand on her shoulder and the Atlantean glanced at him. He could see the worry and the anger radiating from her eyes.

John went to step in, but Teyla held him back. "Watch," she said simply.

"Mahendra I'm busy right now."

Mahendra smiled. "I can see that you are busy, Exalted One. If you beat up McKay how can he find Major Lorne?"

"I just said," Rodney started to say.

"I'm sure you'll find Major Lorne, Dr. McKay. I have great faith in you," Mahendra said smiling at Rodney.

"Oh, really? There could be a slight chance of finding Major Lorne, all beit a fraction," Rodney said.

"Then you better get started," Astra told him, letting the scientist go.

"Right! Working on it."

"Wow," was all John could say.

"I'm keeping Mahendra on my team," Evan noted to himself.

Evan was worried about Astra and how she was coping. He could see how anxious she was with the look in her eyes and the creases in her brow, the way her lower lip stuck out, and chewing on it. The archaeologist looked dejected and a little flat with her shoulders slumped.

"My nose is bleeding!" Rodney complained, touching his nose again with one hand and directing some Marines with his other hand, to pick up the container with the black box.

Everyone headed back to the Jumpers. Teyla walked with Astra and Mahendra. Evan followed not far behind them. The Major tried to avoid people walking through him. It didn't take long to get back to the Jumpers and then back to Atlantis.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Return to Atlantis**

When they arrived back on Atlantis Elizabeth and Carson were waiting for them in the Jumper Bay.

"We decided to bring the box back to see what it is," John reported.

"Is that wise?" Elizabeth asked.

"We'll keep it in the isolation room," John assured her.

Astra and Mahendra walked out of the Jumper with Wyatt who'd hitched a ride with Sheppard's team on the way back.

"Och, good! You're all together. Astra, Mahendra, and Lt. Van Ingen, Captain Wood is awake and in need of company," Carson told them.

The three team members took off for the infirmary.

"Astra's not taking this well, John. She blames herself for what happened to Major Lorne and wants to resign from the team," Elizabeth informed him.

Carson headed back to the infirmary with his team.

"That's crazy! It's not the Doc's fault," John said, shaking his head.

Teyla joined them. "I can stay with Astra and keep her company," the Athosian leader offered.

"Okay," John agreed. "I doubt she'll suspect what we are doing."

"She's smarter then you think, Colonel Sheppard," Evan said, raised eyebrow. "Astra will work out what you are up too."

They went to the infirmary and Elizabeth went to her office. After they'd gone through the post check up routine, Rodney went to the isolation room with Colonel Sheppard, where they met with Dr. Radek Zelenka. Astra, Mahendra, Teyla, and Wyatt visited Jason. Jason was sitting up in his bed and grinned at his team members. Evan was relieved to see that Wood was okay and back to his cheery self.

"Hey, guys," Jason greeted. He was surprised when Astra hugged him. "I'm not dead you know."

"We thought you were," she replied. "Evan's missing."

"I know Major Lorne is missing and it ain't your fault," Jason assured her.

"They brought the box back and are setting it up in the isolation room," Wyatt informed him.

"Is that a good thing?" Jason inquired.

"Dr. McKay believes that there is a fraction of a chance to find Major Lorne," Telya explained.

"Humpf," Astra grunted.

"What did you do, Doc?" Jason queried Astra.

"Nothing!"

"She punched Dr. McKay in the nose," Mahendra answered.

"Doc!" Jason exclaimed.

"He said that Evan wasn't worth looking for and that I should write letters home to his family. I don't really want to write a letter home to his parents and his sister who has two nephews."

"You know you shouldn't take everything McKay says with a grain of salt. How badly did you damage him?" Jason questioned, a grin on his face. Evan chuckled a little.

"Captain Wood we should not encourage Dr. Owen," Teyla scolded.

"Who stopped you?" Jason asked. Everyone glanced at Mahendra. "Brave man, very brave man."

"I do not have a temper!" Everyone looked at her. "I don't!"

"Come on, Doc. What about the time those Marines tried to take those rocks away form your lab recently? You drilled them about not touching you rocks for a couple of hours," Jason reminded her.

"They were going to use them as part of some Marine ritual of theirs," Astra said gruffly.

"Probably using the rocks for decoration," Wyatt said. Astra glared at him.

"They're artefacts, not rocks."

"It looked like gibberish to me," Evan muttered.

The Major had to discipline said pair of Marines for taking the rocks and upsetting Astra. She'd told Evan what she thought about the military, him, and Marine jarheads who shouldn't go messing with her precious artefacts. He sighed. That had been a bad day. It didn't help their quarters were so close to each other, like a few doors apart close.

"Alright ye' lot, let my patient rest. He can be let out in a day or so if he behaves himself. You've excited him enough," Carson told then, ushering them out of his infirmary.

Astra headed to her quarters. Teyla went with her while Mahendra left the girls alone. Evan strolled behind the two friends.

"Shall we meditate for a while?" Teyla suggested.

"I'd rather be alone," Astra replied.

The archaeologist went into her bedroom and laid down on her bed. It had been her home since she first arrived in Atlantis in little over a year ago.

"I believe Dr. McKay will find Major Lorne. I have no doubt."

"Please leave, Teyla. I need, I need time to be alone."

Teyla knew it was no good arguing with her when Astra got like this.

"As you wish. I shall be meditating in my room if you need me."

Astra allowed the tears to fall once she heard Teyla leave. She did not realise that Evan was still in the room with her. He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair, as he heard her sobbing. Evan laid down beside her whispering French into her ear, letting her know that it wasn't her fault what happened to him and tried to convince her not to resign. She eventually feel asleep a few hours later.

The Major left the sleeping archaeologist alone. He went to Teyla's quarters and entered the room. He sat opposite to the Athosian leader and imitated her sitting position. The pilot crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees. Evan felt silly, yet he'd seen Astra do this for hours. The incense in the room tickled his nose and it smelt funny.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: The Isolation Room**

In the isolation room Rodney was working with Radek on the black box.

"It is not doing anything!" Radek said getting frustrated. He muttered in Czech.

"We need to find out how it worked and get the good Major back. I promised Dr. Owen," Rodney said.

"You are afraid of her," Radek stated, glancing at his friend.

"For good reason! Look at what she did to me! She broke my nose!"

"Rodney she didn't break your nose. You told her to give up looking for Major Lorne. You told her he was dead! How do you expect her to react! She will not give up and neither will we. We will continue to work all night if we have to."

"Radek it's nearly midnight," Rodney pointed out.

"All night, Rodney."

"Fine."

*****************

Evan didn't know how long he'd been siting there for. His legs were cramped and his butt had gone to sleep.

"This is ridiculous," Evan muttered. The Major went to get up when he looked straight into Teyla's face.

"Major Lorne?" Teyla asked hesitantly, staring at him, unsure. She reached for a knife.

"You can see me?" Evan asked. "Whoa! Don't kill me!"

"Yes I can see you, Major Lorne. We all thought. Where are you?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I'm dead just out of faze. You don't know how glad I am that you can see and hear me!"

"I thought you would have tried Dr. Owen?"

"Astra is too wrapped up in her grief and guilt to notice me and I've tried. You're the only one I've been able to reach. I need you to help me, Teyla."

"How?"

"Convince the others I'm still alive and work out what went wrong."

"Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka are in the isolation room working on the black box."

"I know. Something needs to happen during the process that made it go wrong somehow," Evan mused. "Let's go down to the isolation room."

"That is a good plan," Teyla agreed. She sheathed her knife, much to Evan's relief.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Lorne is Revealed**

Evan and Teyla walked into the isolation room where they found Radek and Rodney arguing, which wasn't uncommon.

"I already tried that!" Rodney shouted. "The equation won't work!"

"You know I'm the head of my own department and don't have to listen to you insult me!"

"Radek you punch in that stuff and the whole place will blow! Big bada boom!"

"You are…" Radek started to say in English and then finished off in Czech, swearing at Rodney.

"I'm what? Brilliant! The smartest man here? Why thank you, Radek for your compliments," Rodney said smugly.

Radek swore at him again in Czech.

"Maybe it was a bad idea coming down here. It looks dangerous," Evan commented to Teyla.

"Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka," Teyla interrupted.

"Teyla what are you doing here?" Rodney inquired.

"I have something that may interest you."

"What is it?" Radek asked.

"Major Lorne is here?" Teyla announced.

Rodney looked all around him. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Oh very funny, Rodney," Radek scolded.

"What? I wasn't joking, Radek! The Major isn't here and that's why we are working on this little black box!"

"Have you come up with anything?" Teyla questioned.

"We may have…" Rodney started to say.

"Nothing," Radek said, shaking his head. "You say Major Lorne is with you?"

"Yes. I was meditating."

"Meditating! Well there's a clue for you, Sherlock. Voodoo magic. The Major just appeared to you in shinning light did he?" Rodney ranted.

Teyla sighed exasperated. "He appeared because he was meditating with me. He says that he is out of faze and that something happened during the process," she said.

"Teyla I think you maybe seeing things," Rodney said with disbelief.

Evan walked over to the black board, and picked up a piece of chalk and started scribbling, trying to gain their attention.

"Oh my God!" Rodney exclaimed, when he saw the chalk moving by itself.

"That's Major Lorne trying to contact you, Rodney," Teyla explained.

"Sheppard get down here and bring Dr. Owen," Rodney said through his radio.

A few minutes later John arrived with a grumpy Astra.

"This wanna be good, McKay," Astra grouched, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"I think I've found Major Lorne and what's happened to him."

"What? Is this some kind of joke?" Astra demanded.

Teyla glanced at Rodney. "Okay it was Teyla who found him and I think I can get him back."

"I don't understand," Astra said confused, she stumbled a little and John grabbed her. He helped her into a chair.

"I was meditating and Major Lorne appeared to me," Teyla explained patiently. "He was meditating too."

"Why did he appear to you and not me?" Astra inquired.

"Major Lorne says you were not listening," Teyla replied.

Astra stared at Teyla. "I don't believe this. You've all gone bananas."

Astra got up and went to leave. Evan put down the chalk and hurried after to her. Evan turned to Teyla in desperation.

"Do something!" Evan demanded.

"Do what? What can I do to get Astra to believe me that you are here in this room, Major Lorne?"

Astra stopped and turned around. She was exhausted. Her dreams had been filled with nightmares on what could be happening to Evan.

"Tell her, Je t'aime, mon Coeur," Evan told Teyla.

"Tell her, Je t'aime, mon Coeur," Teyla repeated.

"What does that mean?" Teyla queried Astra puzzled.

"Its French for I love you My heart," Astra translated, eyes filled with tears.

Evan stood near her Teyla. "Tell her it wasn't her fault and she's not allowed to resign."

"Major Lorne says it's not your fault and you're not allowed to resign."

Astra stared at Teyla stunned. "He's really there?" Teyla nodded.

"Tell As that pigs fly and cows are cuter."

"I am not telling her that and it makes no sense to me Major Lorne," Teyla refused.

"Astra will know what it means."

"Major Lorne says pigs fly but cows are cuter."

Astra blushed and remembered the stupid argument they had off world once back while they were at the SGC. They'd been trapped behind a cage and they'd argued for something to do. It was over cows and pigs. Once they made it back to Earth Evan had bought her a cow, not a real one of course. She'd bought him a pig with wings.

"Is that some kind of code?" John queried Radek.

"I don't know. It's between Major Lorne and Dr. Owen," Radek answered.

"Now what?" John inquired.

"I need to know what interrupted the process and take this box back to temple," Rodney said.

"I told you so," Astra said.

"As don't be a know it all," Evan commented.

"As don't be a know it all," Teyla repeated.

"Shut up, Lorne," the archaeologist replied.

Astra wondered over to where Teyla was standing, wanting to be near Evan, thought she couldn't see him.

"No, not there Astra," Teyla said, guiding her close enough to Major Lorne. "You nearly walked through Major Lorne."

"Sorry," she apologised. Astra reached out her hand towards where she thought Evan was standing.

Teyla watched Major Lorne reach out his hand and squeeze Astra's.

"Captain Wood shot the box with his stunner," Astra told Rodney, letting her arm fall beside her.

"That would be why the process didn't complete," Rodney mused. "We need to go back there now."

"Not in the middle of the night, Rodney. It'll be pitch black on the planet," John denied.

"Please, John" Astra pleaded. "We can take torches."

"No. We can wait till morning. I know how anxious you are to see Major Lorne, we all are. It's too damn risky and we have no idea what predators are on that planet that come out at night," John refused.

"I have more reason then anyone else to see Evan," Astra muttered.

"McKay and Zelenka make sure that black box is stored in a container and ready for in the morning. We'll leave at 0600," John commanded. "Everyone go to bed and get some rest. There isn't much more we can do here."

Everyone went to bed except Teyla and Astra.

"What is it, Astra?" Teyla questioned.

"I wish I could see Evan."

Astra turned around and went to her quarters. Teyla hurried to catch up with her friend. Evan ran after the two girls.

"I'm sorry it is me and not you who can see Major Lorne. I wish you could see him. He is well,' Teyla apologised.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You know I should be used to this sort of stuff happening around us. I was at the SGC for many years and spending a year out here…." Her voice trailed off.

They entered Astra's quarters and then her bed room. Astra sat on her bed and Evan sat on right side, and Teyla sat at the bottom of the bed. Every time Astra would move Teyla would have to tell her where Evan was so she wouldn't go through him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: The Return of Lorne and Secrets Revealed**

When Astra woke when her alarm went of at 0500, the archaeologist found Teyla asleep at the foot of her bed. Astra gently shook the Athosian awake.

"What time is it?" Teyla muttered.

"Its 5am. We need to get ready and meet everyone in an hour in the Jumper Bay. You can use my shower."

Teyla sat up carefully and wiped sleep from her eyes. "Thank you."

"It's okay."

Teyla went and had a shower. Astra found them something to eat for breakfast. Evan watched the two girls get ready. He hadn't sleep for he couldn't. The Major had laid there and watched his archaeologist sleep. She'd look beautiful while asleep, like an angel. He didn't find it kinky or weird that Teyla had slept at the foot of Astra's bed. Evan had felt honoured being surrounded by two beautiful women. Once the girls got ready and geared up they headed to the Jumper Bay to meet with the others. Teyla kept making sure Astra didn't run into Evan.

They greeted everyone when they arrive din the Jumper Bay and hoped into the Jumper. Evan sat with Astra. Rodney had the black box in a container beside him. Astra was surprised too see Wyatt and Mahendra, who saw her looking at them.

"I told them what was happening and gave them the choice of coming or staying. Wood's still out of commission and Beckett won't allow him to leave the infirmary. Wood's a little mad over not being able to come," John informed her.

"I of course chose to come, Exalted One," Mahendra said.

"Your highness," Astra replied with an exaggerated bow, she then sat down again.

"We're a team and stick together," Wyatt told her. Astra didn't know what to say, she was still a little mad at him for yelling at her.

They flew through the 'Gate and were on the planet. Astra listened to the chatter around her. It felt like de ja vu or Ground Hog Day to Astra. The archaeologist was anxious to see her Major again and was going crazy with waiting.

"Prime." Astra heard John say. She groaned.

"That game sucks. Can't we play something other then Prime not Prime?" Astra complained.

"What else is there?" Rodney asked.

"Would you rather?" Astra suggested, looking at Wyatt, who ducked his head, blushing a little.

"What kind of game is that?" Rodney queried.

"I'm sure Lt. Van Ingen can explain that one, McKay," Astra replied.

Everyone glanced at the shy Lieutenant. Evan smiled amused. Wyatt shifted and cleared his throat.

"You see, Dr. McKay. It goes like this, would you rather blondes or brunettes?" Wyatt asked Rodney.

"Blondes," Rodney answered.

"Then you or someone else can ask a question. It doesn't really matter who," Wyatt said shyly.

"I see," Rodney said. "Star Wars or Dr. Who?"

"Dr. Who," John replied.

"Star Wars," Wyatt said.

"Dr. Who," Astra answered. "The new Dr. Who is great. Daniel sent me the new stuff."

Teyla, Ronon, and Mahendra exchanged glances, and shrugged, realising they were talking Earth stuff.

"Would you rather Disco or techno music?" Astra queried.

"Techno," Wyatt and John replied.

"Dance music, preferably 80's stuff," Rodney answered.

John glanced up when the Jumper alerted them to the temple.

"Not far now," John said.

Within minutes they landed near the jungle and cloaked the Jumper. They walked through the jungle back to the temple. When they found it John and Ronon went first with everyone else following them. They continued walking to the lab where they had found the black box.

When they were inside the room, Rodney went and put the box back where they found it. Evan went and placed his hand on the box. The Major was again engulfed by blue light. Evan found himself face to face with an Ascended being. He was a man, tall with short dark hair and piercing blue eyes. The man titled his head.

"You are not the one who was meant for this box. I'm here to pass on the message to the one called Eibhleann Le Fay, daughter of Morgan Le Fay and the human Jack O'Niell. You are not her."

"No I'm not. I do know who you are referring to."

"Is Eibhleann Le Fay here?" The other man asked.

"Yes. If you let me go back I can tell her that it was she who this box was meant for," Evan said. Before Evan could say anything more he was turned back to normal.

"Evan!"

Astra raced over and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Wyatt and Mahendra patted Evan on the back.

"Okay, Dr. Owen let Major Lorne go," John said smiling, happy to have his Major back.

"Sorry! I'm happy to have you back, Major Lorne," Astra said professionally.

Wyatt and Mahendra helped Evan up.

"What was the box?" Astra asked.

"It's for you," Evan replied. "There was a man there and he wants to talk to you," Evan told Astra.

"Man?" John repeated.

"I believe it was an Ascended being," Evan said. "He has a message for you, Astra."

Astra strolled over and placed her left hand on the device before someone could stop her. The archaeologist trusted Evan and watched as she was covered by blue light. The archaeologist's eyes went wide when she saw the man in front of her.

"Eibhleann Le Fay?" The man queried.

"Yes, my name is Eibhleann, though I'm not sure who my mother is."

"If you are Eibhleann from Atlantis, your mother is Morgan Le Fay."

"What? Morgan Le Fay doesn't have a great reputation through out our history. Wait a minute, you're saying Morgan Le Fay was an Ascended Ancient and is supposed to be my mother?"

"You had your suspicions."

"Yes, but only speculations and it was a snake who taunted me. That's why I came to Atlantis," Astra said exasperated.

The man chuckled. "You are much like your mother."

"Who are you?" Astra demanded. "What did you have to tell me?"

"Seek and you shall find."

"What kind of advice or great words of wisdom is that, seek or you shall find? Poppy cook!"

"What you seek is in front of you."

"You are making no sense! What is it with Ancients being so cryptic!"

"I can't tell you no more. When you find it, you will need this."

The man handed her a small bronze key. He then vanished. Astra slumped to the floor. Evan knelt beside her and checked her pulse. She was clutching a key.

"She's still breathing, sir," Evan said relieved, glancing up at Shepard.

"Bring her back to Atlantis and have Dr. Beckett check her out. It's nice to have you back, Major Lorne,' John said.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Evan replied.

Evan picked Astra up and carried her in his arms. He glanced down at her and she looked like she was sleeping. Evan hoped Astra was okay.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: All Is Well That Ends Well**

When Astra woke she found herself in the infirmary. Evan was asleep beside her in a chair. The archaeologist smiled. He held her left hand in his and the Major's head was resting towards his right.

"Major Lorne's been there for a while," Carson said softly, he checked her vitals and smiled. "He's refused to leave ye', Lass."

"Is Major Lorne alright?"

"Aye, he was cleared several hours ago. You'll be okay to go back to your quarters and rest, Lass. If anything changes ye' need to come see me," Carson said gently, but sternly.

Carson left the two alone. Astra studied Evan and realised that he looked like the Ascended being she had spoken with back at the temple. Evan had the man's same features, the same hair, and definitely the same bright piercing blue eyes. The pair of blue eyes before her opened and stared back at her. A grin appeared across Evan's face.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," she replied, leaning on her left side to face him.

"What has Dr. Beckett said?" Evan asked her. He sat up and stretched. The Major cracked his neck to get the stiffness out of it.

"I can go home, but if anything changes or happens, I need to see him straight away," she informed him.

Evan looked at her and blushed. "Has anyone offered to walk you back to your quarters?" He ducked his head.

She smiled and traced his face, then she traced his strong jaw line with her fingers. Astra traced her thumb over his lips and he gently chewed it.

"I was hoping a certain Major would escort me," Astra said softly.

"I'd like to that," Evan accepted grinning.

Evan helped her up out of the bed and onto her feet. They told a nurse they were heading back to Astra's quarters like Carson ordered. They left the infirmary, walking slowly together and refraining themselves to hold hands. When they reached Astra's quarters, Astra opened the door and they stood there, looking into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Dr. Owen?"

"Major Lorne I would love to go out on a date with you."

Evan bent his head and kissed her. Their kiss was passionate and fiery, leaving them breathless. Astra wrapped her arms around Evan's waist, relieved that he was okay.

End

* * *

**Author's notes**

French translations

Je t'aime, mon Coeur – I love you, my heart.


End file.
